


[podfic] your name is tattooed on every boy's skin (ooh laura)

by reena_jenkins



Series: ooh laura (you're more than a superstar) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Laura Hale, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Double Penetration, F/M, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: He’s halfway into the room before he freezes, blinking at the sight of Laura perched on Stiles’ lap, the flowy, silvery skirt she’d gotten herself as a present spread over their laps like a quilt. Her back is pressed up against his chest and to some people it might look like she’s just using him as a chair. Possibly. But she’s got a flush of color high on her cheekbones and Stiles’ eyes are wide and shock-stupid the way they get when there’s an impending orgasm in the equation, and while she might have an excellent poker face, Stiles really doesn’t.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: ooh laura (you're more than a superstar) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057271
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] your name is tattooed on every boy's skin (ooh laura)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your name is tattooed on every boy's skin (ooh laura)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551866) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale Lives, Alpha Laura Hale, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Oral Sex, Double Penetration, From Sex to Love, Fuckbuddies

 **Music:** [Laura Palmer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JQnSc0bczg0), as performed by Bastille  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:28:29

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(TWolf\)%20_your%20name%20is%20tattooed%20on%20every%20boy's%20skin%20\(ooh%20laura\)_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic series compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TWolf\)%20_ooh%20laura%20\(you're%20more%20than%20a%20superstar\)_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
